The Lost Experience clues/June 19
Return to the [[The Lost Experience clues#June 2006|'main clue page']] for The Lost Experience. Monster.com * The Rachel Blake video discovered on 6/16 has been removed from Monster.com. ** Copies have been uploaded to youTube *** One is available at http://youtube.com/watch?v=3adKKUznwTs&search=rachel%20blake * It appears that all the Monster.com ads have been removed from the DJ Dan and other official associated sites, and Speaker no longer mentions Monster sites (hansocareers) as a source for clues. Persephone's website * Persephone's website has been updated, showing a flashing image and backwards text (Video). ** The image resembles the Asian lady in the intro of THF. ** The video has an overwritten code: "1011181051001011101163297103101110100", and the audio is reversed (audio in foward direction). ** When you change the overwritten code from decimal to ASCII, you get "evident agenda", the password for stophanso.rachelblake.com. Rachel Blake blog * In the source code of thehansofoundation.org, the link to http://www.djdan.am/ has been replaced with http://www.rachelblake.com/, which is now online. * Enter "evident agenda" at "Extra Info" to get to her secret page, stophanso.rachelblake.com (this page also shows the video blog that was previously found, but removed from, Monster.com). **Later updates to the Copenhagen 01 post: *** "So, I've made a decision. Rather than risk these posts not being seen, I'll be sneaking all the videos to come onto some major corporate websites. They'll be password protected - you'll have to check back for the keys." * The blog is open for all to post and comment to, including fake hoaxers; take "clues" from that section with a grain of salt. It is unknown if ARG writers will give us clues through the blog comments section at this point, or only through the main page. Post potential clues in discussion section. The Hanso Foundation site * You can type http://anything.rachelblake.com to get to http://www.thehansofoundation.org (they are on the same server and IP address: 64.207.133.244) * Previously, emptying the flash cache or accessing a subpage on the hansofoundation.org site (anything.hansofoundation.org) would circumvent the red shutdown message; however, the swf file for the hanso site has apparently been updated, and the site is unaccessable except for that message. * Another, so far unused, site ( hansoexposed.com ) is also hosted on the same server and IP address as thehansofoundation.org (perhaps a site to be used in upcoming clues?) The favicon is the same as http://persephone.thehansofoundation.org:443/ and http://hole2.thehansofoundation.org, and the Page Title is simply "TITLE" with a simple blank page all to be seen Psychology Test Orientation Video * If you go to the now 'down' Hanso Foundation site and place your mouse cursor over the page unmoved for several minutes, a message sends you to about the DHARMA Initiative, featuring a psychology video (along with Psychology DHARMA logo) and a Persephone hack. ** This clue was Speaker confirmed. ** A large version of the some of the stills from the Orientation Training video can be seen at dharma_orientation_stills.jpg - 5.72mb, with the stills in order of appearance. You can view the Quicktime version of the movie at http://web.mac.com/donnaa/iWeb/PreWork/Movie.html Jeep Channel video * The user jeepchannel on YouTube (who has posted previous compass clues) posted a new video. ** This clue was Speaker confirmed. * Transcript of video: :: "I have no business coming out like this, but I need to clear the air about something. Consider this my public apology to DJ Dan. I had the wrong person, and I’ll make it right soon. To the believers, I must stay away for a while. Keep digging. Jeep rescinded the contract for good reason. I’m proud of that, and will reveal what I can when I can. Thank you Master 48, you’re a true believer." * The person in the video is most likely William T. Kilpatrick, head of Jeep. The video's description consists of only 3 letters: WTK. His initials. ** Kilpatrick was the one who signed the forms for and rescinded the Jeep-Hanso contract, and was referenced in a chat log talking to Persephone days later. This conversation possibly influenced Kilpatrick to rescind the contract and make the video. *It's possible that this person was the same one that made the "sellout" video, thus the apology.